


Sultans Of Swing.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Vorbarra For America [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, F/M/M, Kink Bingo 2012, Kink:Suspension, M/M, Multi, OT3!, PWP, Polyamory, Present Day AU, Sex Sling, Song Lyric Title, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'm not sure this is a good idea," says Ezar.</i> Or, the one with the sling. Threesome porn sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/430578">Vorbarra For America</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sultans Of Swing.

**Author's Note:**

> For 2012 Kink Bingo. Kink: Suspension.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," says Ezar, voice of reason. Olivia looks unimpressed. Piotr looks seasick. Ezar has no idea how he managed to pick the short straw, but somehow, somewhy, here he is. He's got to stop letting the Vorbarra-Vorkosigans do this to him. When it was just him and Piotr, it wasn't so bad. Piotr's used to getting his way and Ezar has no problem being told how to dominate someone, and anyone who says he should have a problem with that has clearly never met Piotr Vorkosigan and his strange-yet-appealing obsession with being bossed around. And then Piotr met Olivia, who provided him with a safe outlet but also some additional kinks to go along with it. Ezar's still not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Further reconnaissance is necessary.

"Now's not the time to chicken out," says Piotr from the wrong-way around. "I'm a little tied up at the moment, I can't spank some sense into you."

"I could," Olivia offers helpfully.

Ezar should probably draw the line somewhere. Maybe here. Here is good. "No one is spanking any sense into me until I'm sure we're not going to cause permanent damage with your little sex games."

" _Your_ little sex games?" Piotr and Olivia manage to say in unison, because they are just that married. Ezar would feel excluded, except that he can totally do that, too. When he wants to. It's not like he couldn't have seen it coming.

"Our little sex games," Ezar revises. He pauses. "Big sex games," he revises again. Once upon a time, he suspects, he might have objected more strenuously. Once upon a time, he also wouldn't be sleeping with his best friend and his best friend's wife. Once upon a time can go suck its own dick.

"Shut up and fuck me," Piotr says. Olivia puts her hand on one of the sling's straps and Piotr looks even more seasick.

"Okay, that's enough," Ezar says. "You, out of the sling. I won't have you vomiting on the new carpet."

"I'm perfectly fine," Piotr says, that liar, but Ezar puts on his 'who's the assigned dominant in this room, me or you' face and Piotr rolls his eyes at him, which in any other person would be a fervent expression of thanks and an appreciation of how thoughtful Ezar's being of Piotr's welfare. Not that Piotr would ever condescend to use his words. Not that Ezar in particular should be throwing stones about this. Not that any of this is relevant right now.

They get Piotr out of the sling and let him sit down on the not-moving floor for a while. Ezar eyes the sling. Just because it turns out that Piotr, the one who was so excited about the possibilities the sling presents, doesn't have a head for it, doesn't mean this was necessarily a _terrible_ idea. Just one that needs some outside perspective. And by outside, he means not Piotr, who thinks with his cock, and not Olivia, who also thinks with Piotr's cock. Not that he doesn't love them both dearly. Not that he also hasn't had his moments of thinking with Piotr's cock. But there's him, and then there's Piotr and Olivia, who will escalate an argument about toast into a full-out bread war. Ezar is a toast atheist. He fervently takes no sides. That way madness lies. Or blue balls. Those, too. 

Ezar blames Piotr, honestly. Piotr has never met anything he didn't want to compete in. It's just sex, Ezar's told him a million times, but does Piotr listen? And if he listens, does he care? No and no. Of course he doesn't. He's Piotr Vorkosigan and he has never met any challenge he didn't want to kick the shit out of, and he never knows when to back down. The sling is case in point and just the latest in a long line of Piotr Vorkosigan not knowing or caring when he's in over his head. It's a good thing he has Olivia and Ezar. Piotr needs them both to fuck the competition right out of him. God knows he used to break Ezar's cock on a regular basis. Happily, Olivia's cock is made of plastic and can stand up to more abuse.

"Right," Ezar says, taking charge, because apparently today is his day for taking charge. In bed. "I'm climbing on. Sort out amongst yourselves what you're going to be doing to me."

Ezar eyes the sling warily, but he's been trained by the best, and he'll punch any jarhead who says otherwise, so he climbs on. Two really awkward minutes later, he has arranged himself for maximum fucking potential. He feels proud. And weirdly exposed.

He understands Piotr's point now, though. Now that he's up here and just _waiting_ , anyone dragging their heels is being a complete power-tripping asshole. Ezar's used to feeling selfish when he's high on anticipation of being fucked and yet somehow despite that no one has gotten around to fucking him yet, and now it's magnified a hundred percent. 'Shut up and fuck me', indeed.

Now, suspended on top of air and anticipation, he has an overwhelming urge to shift just so, try to build up some momentum, and shriek _wheeeee_. Piotr must be rubbing off on him. Ezar has too much dignity to ever think of that himself. Of course not. Must be Piotr. Everything was much easier before Piotr hijacked his life. Yes, yes. He is completely blaming Piotr. It's all Piotr's fault. All of it, Piotr's fault. _Piotr who is not fucking him yet_. This is completely unacceptable.

Maybe Olivia can be convinced to have some mercy on him. Olivia likes him. Unlike Piotr, who must have decided that Ezar needs to be punished terribly for teasing him over dinner. "Olivia?" Ezar asks plaintively. He does not beg. No. There is no begging. He is just... asking. With an inflection, perhaps, of pleading. But he is not _begging_.

Yet.

"Yes?" Olivia responds sweetly.

"You can spank some sense into me now, if you'd like," Ezar offers. He could use some sense. And they owe him some, considering that they're the reasons he has so little of it in the first place. "Or just fuck me. That's on the table, too."

"Have you ever seen him this hard without anyone touching him?" Olivia asks Piotr, who must shake his head or something, because Olivia sounds even more gleeful when she walks over to Ezar and starts carding her fingers through his hair. "We have to do this more often."

Ezar most assuredly does not purr and he even more assuredly does not push his head insistently against Olivia's hand.

"I wonder if he could come just like this," Olivia continues and Ezar gives in to every temptation (all of which are named _Olivia and Piotr_ , damn them both) and moans needily. He can't get his legs further apart, but he tries, and then Piotr's touching his ankle and they're still talking to each other, but Ezar has stopped caring. He's much too sensitive and he can't be on the edge of orgasm, he can't, that's just too embarrassing to be allowed, but he can feel the air against his skin, and he can't help but thrust helplessly up into it, and the two of them are boxing him in and just _touching_ him, and--

"Careful," Olivia is telling Piotr, "below the knee, above the shoulders," and Piotr's hand drifts down from Ezar's thigh and he goes back to gently stroking Ezar's ankles. "Ezar, stop fighting it," she orders him curtly, the first thing she's said to him since she decided to start torturing him. "Learn how to lose control."

That's unfair, Ezar loses control all the time, and he manages to open his eyes so he's looking up at the person who's always taking it from him. Dear Olivia, sweet Olivia, _evil_ Olivia. He doesn't manage to glare before the draft in the room brushes up against his cock and he comes helplessly and collapses down into the leather's reassuring embrace.

"Ugh," he manages.

"I told you this would be fun," Piotr says smugly.


End file.
